Le prix à payer
by Ocee
Summary: Intelligents et rusés, Scorpius et sa cousine Zoë se connaissent bien. Alors, quand Zoë se lance le défi de découvrir pour qui bat le cœur de Scorpius, toujours très secret, celui-ci se méfie. C'est qu'elle en serait bien capable, cette chipie... OS transformé en fic de 7 chapitres
1. Le prix à payer

**Le prix à payer**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong> : Ils ont beau avoir des caractères différents, Scorpius et sa cousine Zoë n'en sont pas moins complices. Tous les deux très intelligents et rusés, ils se connaissent bien. Alors, quand Zoë se lance le défi de découvrir pour qui bat le cœur de Scorpius, toujours très secret, celui-ci se méfie. C'est qu'elle en serait bien capable, cette chipie…

**Note** : Fic écrite selon les vœux de Nya pour l'échange de Noël 2011 sur HPF. J'ai laissé cette fic suivre son chemin comme elle l'entendait, sans trop réfléchir au caractère de Scorpius... peut-être sera-t-il différent si je l'utilise dans une autre fic... Peu importe, la fic a plu à Nya et c'est bien l'essentiel ! J'espère qu'elle vous fera passer un bon moment également ^^

* * *

><p>Installé dans un coin de la bibliothèque qu'il appréciait particulièrement pour son calme, Scorpius achevait de relire son devoir de Métamorphose sans prêter la moindre attention à sa cousine, assise à ses côtés. Ses longs soupirs répétés pour l'attirer n'avaient pourtant cessé de ponctuer son travail méticuleux. Mais il n'aimait pas lui passer le moindre de ses caprices et il la soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'apprécier cela. Il était l'un des rares à lui tenir tête et elle reconnaissait ainsi en lui un camarade de jeu à sa hauteur. Scorpius aimait bien sa cousine… malgré ses airs présomptueux et sa manie de manipuler les autres, elle était intelligente et fidèle en amitié, aussi rares soient ses amis.<p>

- C'est tellement bête qu'on soit cousins, Scorpius, on aurait formé le couple idéal, tu ne trouves pas ?

Scorpius émit un léger ricanement après avoir contenu efficacement sa première impression de surprise.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, Zoë Zabini ? Toi qui vénères ta grand-mère paternelle dont les maris sont toujours morts mystérieusement ? Excuse-moi de te dire que l'équation proposée est loin d'être rassurante et que je préfère largement être ton cousin…

- Oh, Scorpius, tu me déçois ! Le mystère, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de plus exaltant ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Tant que ça n'implique pas ma propre mort, je ne dis pas…

Il avait rangé ses affaires et, se levant, lui donnait ainsi le signal qu'elle attendait pour sortir enfin de cet endroit qu'elle n'affectionnait pas vraiment, il le savait.

- Tu vois, continua-t-elle gaiement en chuchotant, si je t'aime autant, c'est parce que tu es mystérieux ! Avec les autres, il me suffit d'un regard pour comprendre à quoi ils pensent et, crois-moi, la plupart du temps ça n'intéresserait même pas un Veracrasse attardé. Mais toi, cousin adoré, tu as cette faculté de te dissimuler derrière ce visage de marbre… ça me donne tellement envie d'explorer les méandres de tes pensées !

- Un défi qui t'occupera à vie, j'en ai bien peur.

- Oh, oh ! Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, mon cher. Le jour où celle qui fera battre ton cœur se révélera à toi, je ne donne pas cher de ta prestance. Les hommes sont faibles, Scorpius, tu n'échapperas pas à la règle, j'en suis certaine… et je sais être patiente, tu le sais bien ! finit-elle en lui volant un baiser sur la joue avant d'ouvrir les portes de la bibliothèque pour gambader joyeusement vers sa liberté.

Scorpius ne put retenir un soupir amusé devant l'attitude enfantine de sa cousine. La patience était effectivement l'une de ses qualités, comme il avait pu le constater à ses dépends.

Lui-même n'en manquait pas mais il avait dû reconnaître que, dans ce domaine, elle était plus forte que lui alors qu'il avait crânement parié le contraire. Elle avait même réussi à le faire pleurer ! Bon, sérieusement, il devait y avoir prescription désormais. Ils n'avaient que cinq ans à l'époque lorsqu'elle avait réussi à résister plus longtemps que lui avant d'ouvrir le cadeau de Noël qu'ils s'étaient offert mutuellement.

Dix mois, dix-sept jours et six heures qui lui restaient néanmoins toujours en travers de la gorge. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle l'avait eu en traître. Il ne s'était pas méfié quand elle lui avait donné son cadeau _d'anniversaire_.

Il aurait dû.

Cette chipie avait réussi à lui subtiliser son cadeau de Noël, qui résistait pourtant chaque soir sur sa table de chevet au regard envieux qu'il lui lançait, et l'avait camouflé sous un nouveau papier cadeau. C'est seulement quand elle avait sauté de joie en criant « J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Scorpius a ouvert son cadeau de Noël avant moi ! Nananananèreuh ! » qu'il avait reconnu le colis incriminé et avait compris la ruse.

Il aurait pu crier à la triche – il n'y avait pas victoire plus déloyale lui avait assuré sa mère pour le réconforter car elle savait à quel point ce défi avait compté pour lui – mais ils n'avaient jamais dicté de règle autre que l'interdiction d'ouvrir leur présent avant l'autre et il admirait jalousement la stratégie de Zoë. Il s'était donc incliné.

Quant à cette histoire de prescription, même s'il ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait largement la battre maintenant qu'il avait appris à connaître sa fourberie, il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de retenter la Morgane adulte qui sommeillait en elle. La prudence était une vertu qui lui allait bien, trouvait-il.

(`'·.¸(`'·.¸*¤*¸.·'´)¸.·'´)  
>«´¨`·..¤ HP Xmas ¤..·´¨`»<br>(¸.·'´(¸.·'´*¤*`'·.¸)`'·.¸)

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils avançaient tous les deux dans un couloir vers leur cours de Potions, ils se retrouvèrent témoins d'un accrochage entre deux élèves et une bande d'élèves plus jeunes qu'eux. Scorpius reconnut les victimes comme étant les jumeaux Scamander. Deux première année originaux qui avaient, la veille, organisé une chasse à il-ne-savait-quelle-bestiole-imaginaire jusque devant la Salle commune des Serpentard. Ils avaient ainsi bloqué son accès une bonne partie de la soirée sous prétexte que ces créatures invisibles étaient d'une rareté telle qu'il serait criminel de leur marcher dessus et qu'il convenait donc d'attendre qu'elles s'éloignent d'elles-mêmes de cette entrée où elles semblaient avoir élu domicile. Heureusement pour eux, un professeur était arrivé à temps avant que le portrait des Scamander ne soit refait. Mais ce n'était visiblement qu'une question de temps…

Il entendit vaguement Zoë se plaindre qu'ils pourraient faire ça ailleurs pour éviter de leur bloquer le passage mais, comme ils s'approchaient du groupe, Scorpius les interpella :

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda-t-il de sa voix froide et traînante.

Victimes comme bourreaux stoppèrent immédiatement leurs gestes pour fixer les nouveaux arrivants. Si certains avaient l'air de s'interroger sur ses intentions, deux ou trois petits malins comprirent qu'il voulait les aider et l'un d'eux s'exclama :

- Ah ! Vous voyez, vous importunez même Scorpius Malefoy avec vos habitudes de tordus. Il va s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Ouais, on dérange pas les Malefoy et les Zabini impunément.

Puis, se tournant vers eux :

- On vous les laisse ! On peut faire le guet si vous voulez.

- En voilà qui ont bien appris leur leçon on dirait, ricana Zoë, frémissante d'anticipation.

Scorpius resta immobile un instant, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Enfant, il avait appris à jouer avec les limites, les avait testées. Il n'était pas vaniteux de caractère mais il se souvenait avoir pris plaisir à se pavaner, fier comme un paon devant l'extase qu'il provoquait chez ses grands-parents, devant cette lueur de fierté qui brillait dans leurs yeux quand il jouait au petit homme sûr de lui, la même lueur qui les avait habités à l'époque lorsqu'ils regardaient son père, avait-il compris. Cependant, il avait toujours su s'arrêter à temps, dès que l'inquiétude perçait dans les yeux de son père ou de sa mère, il stoppait ce cinéma pour venir se blottir sagement dans leurs bras.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père avant sa toute première rentrée à Poudlard. Jamais il ne l'avait vu prendre un air aussi sérieux pour lui parler lorsqu'il lui avait dit gravement « Scorpius, il faut que je te parle d'homme à homme ». Il avait même alors baissé le regard, redoutant des réprimandes dont il ignorait la raison. Mais son père lui avait relevé le menton et avait poursuivi son discours dont chaque mot était gravé à jamais en lui :

« Il arrivera dans ta vie que tu sois confronté à des choix que tu aimerais mieux ne pas faire. Les apparences, ce que Grand-père et Grand-mère aimeraient que tu sois, et même ce que ta mère et moi aimerions… tout ça n'a pas d'importance, Scorpius. Tes choix, tu dois les faire pour toi. Tu ne dois laisser personne te les dicter… et surtout pas la peur. Au fond de toi, tu sauras ce qu'il importe vraiment de faire et tu ne devras jamais trahir cela ou tu le regretteras. Peu importe que les autres se moquent de toi, peu importe que tu penses que tu décevras ta famille… jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne nous décevras si tu agis pour ton bonheur. Ne laisse pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un te forcer à être celui que tu ne veux pas. »

Aujourd'hui, il savait à quoi faisait référence son père. Il avait compris les démons qui le hantaient encore parfois. Cette guerre qui avait laissé tant de traces, de failles, de gouffres…

Il avait même presque honte de se souvenir de ces mots en cette circonstance qui paraissait si insignifiante en comparaison. Mais quelque chose lui disait, au fond de lui, que le sentiment qui avait animé le discours de son père n'était pas si éloigné de celui qui le taraudait aujourd'hui. Car si son père n'avait pas utilisé les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit en ce moment, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les avait pas pensés. Il devait juste les trouver trop mièvres. En tout cas, c'est comme cela que lui les avait compris, qu'ils résonnaient en lui… _Ignore la raison, écoute ton cœur_…

Et si sa raison pouvait le pousser à suivre le mouvement et à s'acharner sur les personnes qui étaient en face de lui parce que le cirque qu'elles avaient créé la veille l'avait vraiment importuné, parce que cela serait tellement facile surtout, parce qu'il était doté de la repartie qui pourrait les achever magistralement, lui attirant compliments et sifflements d'admiration… il n'en avait pas envie pour autant. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'y prendrait éventuellement qu'un plaisir instantané fugace. Le remords l'emporterait vite derrière. Il n'aimait pas blesser les gens. Et puis…

Bref, il ne savait pas pourquoi tout le monde le voyait comme un prince prétentieux qui aimerait asseoir son autorité… Enfin, si, il avait une petite idée du pourquoi… mais il n'était pas son père, et encore moins son grand-père. Oh, il les aimait, bien sûr ! Mais il savait reconnaître leurs défauts et il ne souhaitait pas en hériter. Pour cela, il devait plus tenir de sa mère, de sa gentillesse. Alors peut-être que son visage si similaire à ses ascendants lui donnait l'allure d'un aristo présomptueux, peut-être qu'il gardait un faciès fermé, inaccessible, sans même s'en rendre compte afin de se protéger des préjugés des autres qu'il cherchait justement à éviter. Mais lui, il savait qui il était…

Et s'il hésitait à l'instant, c'était en fait uniquement pour choisir comment faire comprendre à ces crétins qu'il ne s'était pas adressé à eux, mais aux jumeaux. Il avait beau y être confronté régulièrement, il s'étonnait toujours que les autres le croient violent gratuitement. Il usait très rarement de la force et seulement de ses répliques cinglantes lorsqu'elles étaient méritées… bon, sans doute l'étaient-elles souvent mais, ça, il n'y pouvait rien, pensa-t-il alors qu'un sourire narquois venait orner le coin de ses lèvres.

- Vous avez raison, on n'importune pas un Malefoy impunément mais je suis d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui alors je vous laisse deux secondes pour déguerpir avant de vous lancer un sort dont vous vous souviendrez encore le jour de vos cent-vingt ans.

Les jumeaux pouffèrent de rire ce qui eut le don d'accentuer les regards ébahis de leurs tortionnaires les plus virulents qui ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi la moitié des membres de leur bande prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou.

- Mais…

- Que…

- Pitoyables, soupira une Zoë consternée. Vous avez de la chance, la mansuétude de Scorpius déteint sur moi alors je vous explique, sombres idiots. Ceux qui nous importunent ici, c'est vous. Vous nous bloquez le passage avec vos réactions primaires de mâle en mal de territoire.

Devant la peur qui les paralysait, Zoë finit par s'impatienter en claquant des doigts :

- Ça veut dire du vent ! Allez !

L'un d'eux finit par les tirer par les manches, les faisant enfin réagir et s'enfuir.

- Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, soupira la jeune femme. Des vraies flèches, ceux-là ! J'avais raison à propos des Veracrasses attardés, cette école en grouille.

- J'admets, se contenta laconiquement Scorpius.

- Merci du coup de main, Scorpius Malefoy, s'exclamèrent gaiement Lorcan et Lysander avant de partir main dans la main en trottinant.

Les deux cousins poursuivirent leur chemin en direction des cachots, sans pour autant accélérer leurs pas. Ils prenaient toujours de l'avance, la nonchalance leur allait mieux.

- Tu vois, Scorpius, quand je te parlais de ton air mystérieux. C'était typiquement un cas pratique. Les autres ne savent vraiment pas déchiffrer tes intentions alors que j'avais deviné dès le début que tu allais les remettre à leur place.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit-il peu convaincu.

- Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué leur baby-sitter attitrée à l'angle du couloir. Si tu n'avais pas réagi, Rose Weasley serait venue à leur rescousse sans aucun problème. Mais il a fallu que tu joues au prince Charmant, évidemment.

- … Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil pour accentuer sa moue boudeuse.

Mais la demi-seconde de blanc qu'avait laissé échapper Scorpius malgré lui avait trahi sa surprise et Zoë ne put que se féliciter d'avoir démasqué son cousin.

- Ah, une fille, Scorpius ! Qui t'avait dit que ce serait une fille qui achèverait de te révéler à moi ? Je n'aurais pas parié sur la Weasley, cela dit, si je ne t'avais pas observé minutieusement ces dernières semaines. Mais c'est un bon choix ! Moi qui craignais que ta compagnie ne devienne trop fade à partir du moment où je pourrais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu choisis la seule fille qui mettra une ambiance d'enfer aux réunions de famille. J'ai hâte d'y être, rigola-t-elle.

Son cousin, lui, se contenta d'un sourire en coin à peine dissimulé.

Bah, si c'était le prix à payer pour être heureux, il pouvait bien admettre que sa cousine avait eu raison… une fois de plus !


	2. La fin justifie les moyens

**Note** : Quand j'ai écrit le premier « chapitre » pour Nya pour l'**échange des fics de Noël**, je ne pensais pas du tout que je ferai une suite. Mais on m'a soumis l'idée et ça a trotté dans ma tête… Peu de temps après, Winzing a lancé le concours** « Quatre maisons, faites votre choix ! » sur HPF **et j'ai écrit ce deuxième chapitre axé sur Zoë. Je ne l'ai pas publié ici parce que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir le temps d'écrire une fic entière par la suite.

Finalement, j'ai avancé peu à peu jusqu'à finir hier le 7e et dernier chapitre de cette fic. Au final, c'est une fic assez légère, une romance que j'espère pas trop guimauve grâce à quelques pointes d'humour. Un petit texte "plaisir" sans prise de tête, quoi.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>La fin justifie les moyens<strong>

Zoë soupira.

Assise à la table des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle, elle s'ennuyait. Scorpius était déjà parti suivre le seul cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun : l'arithmancie ! Non mais, quelle idée d'avoir choisi cette matière… Elle ne le lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Avant même leur entrée à Poudlard, ils avaient toujours dit qu'ils choisiraient leurs cours optionnels ensemble pour ne pas être séparés. Et ils avaient beau en avoir parlé longtemps à l'avance, changeant d'avis régulièrement au fil des ans, jamais ils n'avaient évoqué l'arithmancie. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent définitivement faire leur choix, Zoë était persuadée qu'ils finiraient par se mettre au diapason mais quand était venu le moment fatidique, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'était trompée – et Zoë Zabini détestait se tromper !

Zoë voulait coûte que coûte étudier la divination sur les conseils de sa grand-mère paternelle alors que son cousin avait donc jeté son dévolu sur l'arithmancie, persuadé de l'intérêt de cette science. Quant à leur deuxième choix, il s'était avéré qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord sur la seule matière qu'ils étaient prêts à abandonner, persuadés que l'autre n'en voudrait pas : l'étude des Moldus. Enervée que Scorpius ne la suive pas, Zoë avait lancé l'attaque en se moquant de lui, prétextant que voir un Malefoy en étude des Moldus, c'était se moquer du monde et que s'il était prêt à déserter, il n'avait qu'à la rejoindre en divination. Ce à quoi il avait rétorqué qu'elle avait autant sa place dans ce cours culturel qu'en soins aux créatures magiques où elle risquerait de se casser un ongle. Avec ses manières de prendre tout le monde de haut, elle s'y ennuierait à coup sûr en trouvant les Moldus inintéressants, avait-il parié. Vexée, Zoë avait surenchéri en lui assurant qu'elle se débrouillerait bien mieux que lui dans les deux matières puisqu'elle était naturellement douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait alors qu'il n'était pas fichu de donner à manger à un hibou sans se faire pincer les doigts.

Drapés dans leur fierté, en plus de leur premier choix duquel ils ne démordaient pas, ils avaient donc tous deux coché l'étude des Moldus – qui leur aurait amplement suffi – et les soins aux créatures magiques – qui allaient être l'occasion pour tous les deux de la ravaler, leur fierté (mais c'est une autre histoire et un souvenir qu'ils essayaient de rendre le plus lointain possible).

En y repensant, Zoë soupira de plus belle. Ce qu'elle avait pu être maladroite sur ce coup ! C'était l'un de ses plus grands regrets, l'une des seules fois où elle s'était laissé gagner par la frustration et la colère. D'ordinaire, elle la jouait plus finement et elle était persuadée que, si elle avait su se contenir ce jour-là, elle aurait pu attirer son cousin dans ses filets. Enfin… si elle devait se montrer honnête, Scorpius était l'un des rares êtres existants sur cette terre à lui tenir la dragée haute et bien qu'elle obtienne toujours ce qu'elle désirait en temps normal, ça n'était pas systématiquement le cas quand elle était face à lui. Ils s'égalaient en stratégie, en ruse et en patience. Et il était évident qu'il n'avait pas été non plus au meilleur de sa forme à cette occasion. Ils s'étaient eux-mêmes sabordés comme des débutants sur ce coup-là.

Bref, elle s'ennuyait ferme sans lui à la table des Serpentard. Oh ! elle avait bien quelques amis, mais ils étaient aussi en cours ou déjà sortis de Poudlard pour tout dire. Avec Scorpius, ils étaient en sixième année mais elle avait sympathisé beaucoup plus facilement avec des élèves des classes supérieures qu'avec ceux de leur âge. Pas beaucoup, entendons-nous bien. Elle ne donnait pas son amitié à n'importe qui. Et le seul qui la connaissait vraiment, dans le fond, c'était son cousin.

Mais dernièrement, elle lui en voulait presque. Tout était trop calme dans cette école, il ne se passait jamais rien d'intéressant à son goût. Or, Scorpius avait de quoi pimenter un peu son quotidien si seulement il se décidait à avouer ses sentiments à Rose Weasley. Mais rien. Il s'obstinait à faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas démasqué quelques mois auparavant lorsqu'il avait aidé les jumeaux Scamander. Dans un premier temps, elle n'avait pas insisté, se contentant d'avoir deviné juste. Mais elle avait soif d'action et ça manquait cruellement d'animation ! Elle le lui avait fait remarquer, l'incitant à se dévoiler ouvertement afin de pouvoir observer les réactions de la jeune femme. Scorpius n'avait que moyennement apprécié l'idée et lui avait conseillé d'assouvir son envie d'adrénaline et d'endorphine comme tous ses camarades de classe – du moins ceux qui étaient respectables : en allant voir les matchs de Quidditch. Ce qu'elle s'obstinait à ne plus faire depuis leur quatrième année, comme il le savait parfaitement sans en avoir saisi la raison.

Zoë lança un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Rose n'était pas là, évidemment ! Fichue arithmancie ! En plus de lui enlever son cousin, elle lui soustrayait cet autre moyen de distraction. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient dû choisir ces satanés cours optionnels, elle regretta presque de ne pas avoir coché celui-ci, tiens ! Enfin, non, si elle avait été à leurs côtés, ça n'aurait fait aucune différence avec les cours classiques qu'ils pouvaient partager. Il aurait fallu qu'elle puisse y assister en catimini pour observer ces deux-là lorsqu'ils étaient « seuls ». Elle était sûre que c'était lors de ce cours que son cousin était tombé sous le charme de la Weasley. Comment ? Elle l'ignorait. Pourquoi ? Elle en avait une vague idée, lui reconnaissait certaines qualités qui la plaçaient indéniablement au-dessus de ses autres condisciples. Oui, le choix de Scorpius n'était franchement pas mauvais et c'est aussi pourquoi elle l'encourageait.

Oh ! Pas qu'elle ait craint que son cousin puisse s'enticher d'une poule glousseuse non dégourdie. Non, Scorpius était trop intelligent pour ça mais… bon… avec les hommes, mieux valait toujours se méfier. Règle n°1 que lui avait inculquée sa grand-mère. Et elle s'y connaissait, cette dernière ! Dans la famille, c'étaient les femmes qui menaient la barque. Même son père, Blaise, n'échappait pas à la règle puisque sa grand-mère avait reconnu la légitimité de sa mère lorsqu'il la lui avait présentée – et ce n'était pourtant pas gagné ! C'est qu'elle l'aimait, son fils, et Mrs Zabini jurait qu'elle ne l'aurait laissé à personne d'autre qu'à Daphné. Bref, ses parents s'étaient bien trouvés, tant mieux pour eux – et pour elle au passage – mais Scorpius aurait pu déconner. Heureusement, il n'en était rien. Elle approuvait son choix et cela, à tel point, qu'elle avait même envie de faire avancer leur destin.

Elle reporta son attention sur la table des Gryffondor à la recherche d'un plan machiavélique à concocter. Son œil fut attiré par une chevelure rousse prononcée mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Le frère de Rose ne l'intéressait pas, les gosses avaient tendance à lui taper sur le système. Elle aurait tout le temps de développer son instinct maternel au moment opportun – si elle devait avoir besoin un jour d'une telle chose – inutile de s'encombrer d'ici là.

Finalement, son regard s'arrêta sur deux têtes hérissées. Les Potter. Albus, de la même année qu'eux, et James, un an plus âgé. Si elle préférait éviter ce dernier qui manquait cruellement de subtilité, elle se dit qu'il y avait peut-être un coup à jouer avec son frangin. Après tout, Albus était le cousin de Rose, peut-être pourrait-elle en tirer des informations intéressantes voire, même, le convaincre de comploter avec elle selon ses desseins. L'animosité séculaire entre Serpentard et Gryffondor l'indifférait totalement. La collaboration entre maisons ? Elle était pour, bien sûr ! du moment que cela servait ses intérêts. Il fallait qu'elle prépare bien son affaire cependant. Agir en toute discrétion sous le nez de Scorpius ne serait pas chose aisée. Mais le défi avait déjà le don de la stimuler.

Zoë marchait à l'envie et sa grand-mère lui avait bien appris que si elle désirait quelque chose, il suffisait qu'elle fasse confiance à sa rouerie et qu'elle s'en donne les moyens. Ainsi, elle parviendrait toujours à ses fins.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le caractère de Zoë !<p>

C'est un chapitre de mise en place on va dire. Les autres étant tous écrits, je compte publier régulièrement mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, ça me motivera et me donnera peut-être matière à réflexion pour améliorer quelques points...


	3. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Note** : Je profite de mon temps libre pour publier le troisième chapitre qui lance vraiment cette suite. Merci encore à Mini-Ju (on se retrouve en bas pour voir ce que tu vas préférer du coup ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Tel est pris qui croyait prendre<strong>

Alors qu'ils entraient dans leur salle commune, Scorpius, amusé, écoutait les plaintes incessantes de sa cousine avec un sourire non dissimulé.

- Ah, ça te fait rire, hein ? Tu me le paieras, Scorpius, tu me le paieras ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à manigancer tout ça derrière mon dos alors que… alors que…

- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, chère cousine ! la singea-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue qu'elle s'empressa d'esquiver en reculant.

- Dans tes rêves, Scorpius ! Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement. À partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est la guerre. Et puis, de toute façon, rien ne m'oblige à…

- Comment ?! Tu reviendrais sur ta parole ? Dis donc, c'est qu'il te chamboule vraiment celui-là pour que tu te mettes dans des états pareils. Je pensais bien avoir visé juste mais à ce point…

Zoë ouvrit la bouche mais elle se retrouva incapable de répliquer et elle en fut encore plus vexée si ce n'est… blessée. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais de perdre pied ainsi ! Elle ne voulait pas être touchée de cette façon. Surtout pas pour un garçon. Encore moins pour ce garçon ! Impuissante et éberluée, elle sentit avec effroi des larmes affluer à ses paupières. Des larmes ! Qu'elles soient de rage ou d'autre chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas analyser, elles étaient inacceptables ! Zoë Zabini ne pleurait jamais. Jamais ! Sans plus tarder, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir afin que personne ne remarque son état. C'est à peine si elle entendit un Scorpius incertain murmurer son prénom de façon inquiète, parce que lui avait bien senti son désarroi.

S'il avait su qu'elle réagirait de la sorte, il se serait sans doute abstenu. Mais c'était elle qui avait voulu jouer avec le feu et il semblait bien qu'elle s'y soit brûlée plus qu'ils ne l'auraient tous deux cru possible. Scorpius soupira, embêté que ça lui cause du tort. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal, il était bien trop attaché à sa cousine pour la mettre dans une situation qui lui ferait perdre ses moyens à ce point. Il pensait juste qu'elle aurait été dans l'embarras quelques instants mais qu'elle aurait repris les rênes comme si de rien n'était, attaquant à nouveau à son tour. Au lieu de cela, son intuition se révélait bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait imaginée et il s'en voulait. Dès demain, il irait s'excuser auprès de Zoë et chercherait avec elle une solution pour arranger les choses.

oOo

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Zoë ferma la porte et s'y adossa, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits. Sa respiration était saccadée et la colère qu'elle ressentait contre Scorpius – mais surtout contre elle-même – n'aidait pas à la calmer. Elle se sentait… ridiculisée. Et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ça !

Les seules fois où elle n'en avait pas mené large dans sa vie, c'était avec Scorpius pendant les cours de soins aux créatures magiques mais ils étaient deux alors et cela avait donc été plus facile à supporter. Même s'ils avaient eu du mal au début, ils avaient fini par en rire en décidant de surmonter leur mal-être d'être vus ainsi par les autres en prenant les devants. Mieux valait de l'autodérision que subir des moqueries. C'était devenu une de leurs forces d'être capable de prendre du recul et de se taquiner l'un l'autre plutôt que de répondre avec hargne aux autres en étant incapable de ne pas rougir de honte. C'était devenu un autre de leur petit jeu exclusif. En agissant ainsi, en transformant ces situations embarrassantes en blagues privées, ils avaient réussi à cantonner les autres au rôle de spectateurs captivés plutôt qu'en carnassiers – et quiconque avait tenté avant eux de plaisanter sur leur sort s'était vu stoppé net par un regard hautain et une repartie bien placée.

Mais là, elle était toute seule.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu se laisser berner aussi facilement. Elle s'était pourtant rendu compte que Scorpius la soupçonnait d'avoir monté quelque chose contre lui. Mais elle pensait avoir été assez vigilante, elle avait redoublé d'attention pour le surveiller et peaufiner son projet… Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait sous-estimé l'autre variable qu'était Albus. Qui aurait cru que ce Potter serait aussi retors qu'eux et qu'il parviendrait à la manipuler à son insu ? Elle était furieuse de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, furieuse de s'être cru trop sûre d'elle et de devoir en payer le prix… furieuse d'être ainsi à découvert et terrorisée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Ce qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher et d'oublier depuis deux ans était maintenant clair comme de l'eau de roche pour Scorpius et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que d'autres s'en aperçoivent. À moins qu'elle parvienne à se contrôler, elle était fichue. Mais comment arriver à faire face alors qu'au lieu de s'y entraîner, elle s'était évertuée à fuir ce problème depuis tout ce temps ?

oOo

_**Grande Salle de Poudlard, quelques heures avant…**_

Attablée à côté de Scorpius, Zoë jubilait intérieurement. Elle prenait soin néanmoins de contenir sa bonne humeur car son cousin lui avait déjà fait remarquer que c'était un de ses points faibles qui la trahissait. Elle aimait trop les défis et la réussite pour son bien et il avait appris à l'observer attentivement pour déceler quand elle préparait quelque chose. Durant ces derniers jours, elle avait donc fait profil bas en tâchant de ne pas se montrer plus enthousiaste qu'elle n'aurait dû. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle. De toute façon, elle avait peu vu Scorpius qui passait un temps bien trop insupportable pour elle à la bibliothèque. Elle préférait de loin travailler dans leur salle commune, s'étant habituée à son ambiance tamisée.

Bref, ce soir, si elle était heureuse, c'était parce qu'elle allait enfin récolter les fruits de ses efforts pour faire bouger un peu les choses. Elle avait procédé avec méthode en se rapprochant d'abord prudemment d'Albus pour tâter le terrain. Quand elle l'avait senti apte à se montrer utile et coopératif, elle lui avait donc exposé son projet et s'il avait été surpris au premier abord et qu'il s'était laissé le temps de la réflexion, il avait cependant accepté à la fin de la journée. S'attendant à des négociations, elle n'avait pas été étonnée de l'entendre lui demander ce qu'il gagnait dans l'histoire, lui. Elle l'avait donc invité à proposer ce qu'il souhaitait.

Elle avait bien réfléchi en amont et ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait vouloir d'irréalisable. Albus était un ado sérieux et relativement timide. Il manquait un peu de confiance en lui même s'il s'était davantage affirmé depuis un ou deux ans. Il n'était pas méchant, n'était pas partisan des querelles « Gryffondard » (ou « Serpentor », selon sa position) et rien ne portait à croire qu'il essaierait de la mettre dans une situation délicate du point de vue du règlement ou de la loi. La famille Potter ne manquait pas d'argent mais cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée de louer ses services contre quelques Gallions s'il en avait réclamés. Elle pouvait aussi l'aider dans des matières qu'il maîtrisait moins bien qu'elle. Jouer les entremetteuses avec une de ses connaissances n'était pas non plus un problème. Non, vraiment, elle ne risquait rien avec lui et elle avait toujours son veto à disposition en cas de surprise insurmontable.

Alors, quand il lui avait exposé son vœu, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue – jamais elle n'avait relevé le moindre signe indiquant qu'il pouvait être intéressé par cela et elle se targuait pourtant d'être douée en la matière – mais elle n'avait eu besoin que de quelques secondes de réflexion pour le lui accorder. Après tout, c'était assez flatteur et cela ne l'engageait à rien de pénible. Oui, quand, en échange de son aide, Albus lui avait demandé un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait donc accepté.

À présent, elle l'observait discrètement se pencher à l'oreille de Rose. Sous le coup de la surprise, les sourcils de cette dernière se haussèrent et elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard comme pour vérifier ce qu'il disait. Zoë se retint d'afficher un sourire en coin lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et maintint son masque d'indifférence calculée qu'elle portait en temps normal. Elle nota que Rose se montrait sceptique face aux dires de son cousin. Etait-ce donc si peu probable pour elle que Scorpius puisse s'intéresser à elle ? Il n'était pas démonstratif, certes, mais elle aurait pu trouver cela flatteur et rougir un peu. Au lieu de cela, Zoë la voyait de plus en plus amusée, comme s'il lui était impossible de croire à cette révélation.

Et quand James porta son attention sur leur conversation, se demandant probablement ce qui faisait rire ainsi sa cousine, il ne sembla pas apprécier du tout la nouvelle, lui. Cela, en revanche, n'étonna pas Zoë.

Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pensait de James Sirius Potter, batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor, elle aurait dit qu'il était beaucoup moins ouvert d'esprit que son frère et sa cousine. Etait-ce inhérent à la rivalité sportive qui existait de fait entre les équipes ? Etait-ce un ressenti plus ancré envers la maison de Salazar ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle l'avait toujours trouvé un peu plus rustre que les autres membres de sa famille et elle ne pouvait que le déplorer. Parce qu'elle aurait ajouté qu'il n'était pourtant pas idiot, loin de là, mais qu'il semblait se complaire dans un certain confort que lui prodiguaient habitudes et préjugés et qu'elle trouvait cela rédhibitoire.

Aussi, le regard colérique qu'il lança dans leur direction, s'il ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde, eut néanmoins pour effet de renforcer le sentiment désagréable qu'il lui inspirait. Ce qu'il pouvait être obtus ! En quoi cela le regardait-il si Scorpius voulait sortir avec Rose ? Il n'avait aucun droit d'en être énervé, son cousin valait tellement plus que lui. Elle hésita donc entre soutenir son regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée ou détourner son attention pour qu'il saisisse bien, s'il en était besoin, à quel point il était insignifiant à ses yeux.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se décider car Scorpius lui demanda :

- C'est moi ou les Potter-Weasley sont en train de nous fixer ?

- Tu devrais être content, Rose est sans doute en train de réaliser à quel point tu es irrésistible quand tu manges et elle va bientôt céder à l'attraction que tu exerces sur elle.

- Ah ! Ah ! Quel trait d'esprit Zoë ! Tu crois vraiment que me parler d'elle sans arrêt va m'inciter à lui faire la cour ? Je t'ai connue plus subtile que ça, tu me déçois en ce moment. Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai pas été inactif pendant ta petite opération commando top secrète et puisque tu voulais de l'action, tu vas en avoir, lui assura-t-il en plantant son regard malicieux dans le sien.

- De quoi tu parles ? tenta-t-elle de le questionner calmement mais ses narines frémirent sous le coup porté – il avait donc bien deviné qu'elle manigançait quelque chose mais, par dessus tout, il avait répliqué… et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ?

- Tu crois peut-être qu'Albus était en train d'informer Rose de mon penchant pour elle mais tu te méprends, chère cousine. Il a trouvé plus intéressant de venir me parler de ton plan pour voir ce que j'avais à lui offrir en retour et il se trouve qu'il a un faible pour Héméra, la Serpentard de notre année avec qui je suis en binôme en arithmancie – ce qu'il sait par Rose, évidemment. Il m'a donc demandé de tâter le terrain avec elle.

Le teint mat de Zoë perdit de son éclat alors qu'elle encaissait cette trahison et elle chercha à comprendre…

- Mais… dans ce cas… pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de sortir avec lui ? Il veut la rendre jalouse ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas des idées aussi perverses que les tiennes, voyons. Albus se fichait bien de ta punition, c'est moi qui l'ai choisie – et il s'est avéré qu'elle lui convenait très bien au final.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il accepté ça s'il en pince pour Héméra ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

- Réfléchis, Zoë ! Tu n'as pas accepté de sortir avec Albus. Tu as accepté un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, c'est très différent.

Alors que la lumière faisait jour dans son esprit, l'appréhension gagna son estomac et elle pria Morgane de lui épargner ça ! Scorpius n'avait pas deviné, n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible, elle avait tout fait pour le dissimuler, pour que personne ne s'en doute, pour qu'elle-même oublie ! Mais si Albus ne parlait pas de Scorpius à Rose tout à l'heure… leurs regards tournés vers eux… c'était pour elle… et son expression de dégoût…

Redoutant la réponse qui viendrait, elle déglutit douloureusement mais dignement avant de demander, les dents serrées :

- Qui ?

Et le couperet tomba :

- James Potter, bien sûr !


	4. Quand la potion est tirée

**Note : **encore merci à Mini-Ju et Lydia pour leurs retours, ça motive à publier la suite : )

* * *

><p><strong>Quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire<strong>

Comme le lui avait enseigné sa grand-mère, une bonne nuit de repos résolvait bien des problèmes. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Zoë avait l'esprit plus serein et était bien décidée à aller de l'avant et à ne pas perdre la face. Après tout, sa grand-mère aussi avait dû surmonter des obstacles et il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse gagner par la panique à la première anicroche venue, elle devait se montrer à la hauteur de son modèle.

Scorpius l'avait acculée dans la situation qu'elle redoutait le plus. Même si, en théorie, le deal ne tenait plus puisqu'Albus n'avait pas rempli sa part du marché, il avait annoncé aux autres qu'elle était la sienne et elle passerait pour une lâche sans parole si elle ne la remplissait pas sans explication. Elle aurait pu tout dévoiler mais cela signifiait avouer qu'elle s'était fait berner par Scorpius et Albus, mettre son cousin dans l'embarras par rapport à Rose et ne pas accepter sa défaite avec dignité ce qui, évidemment, était inenvisageable. Elle était donc coincée. Soit. Elle ferait avec et en sortirait grandie. Elle avait toujours su que James Potter lui causerait des problèmes. À la minute où elle avait senti en elle ce mélange de sentiments virulents la gagner lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois, elle avait su.

Elle était alors en quatrième année et elle accompagnait un couple d'amis de deux ans plus âgés, une Serpentard et le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Scorpius avait décliné son invitation, ayant soi-disant un devoir à refaire parce qu'il n'en était pas satisfait. Elle le soupçonnait plutôt de ne pas trop aimer ses amis. Elle ne s'en offusquait pas mais elle se demandait encore aujourd'hui si elle n'aurait pas préféré qu'il soit venu avec elle ce jour-là. Elle se disait parfois qu'il aurait pu être un soutien, le seul à qui elle aurait pu en parler sans avoir honte… Mais aurait-elle vraiment apprécié qu'il sache si tôt ? Ne se devait-elle pas d'être seule pour affronter cette situation ?

Le problème lui était tombé dessus aux Trois Balais. Le pub était bondé lorsqu'ils étaient entrés et ils prévoyaient déjà de faire demi-tour quand Potter, accompagné de sa cousine Roxanne – elle aussi dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison –, leur avait fait signe à une table. Ses amis, la sachant assez solitaire, lui avaient demandé si ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'ils s'installent ensemble et elle avait répondu par la négative. Elle ne connaissait pas bien ces Potter-Weasley mais ça n'allait pas la tuer de passer quelques instants à leurs côtés, au pire serait-elle ennuyée s'ils s'avéraient idiots, s'était-elle dit.

Mais à peine s'étaient-ils approchés de leur table que James avait commencé à ouvrir les hostilités sur un ton moqueur :

- Tiens ! J'avais pas vu que vous étiez avec Princesse Zabini.

Interloquée, Zoë l'avait regardé froidement en haussant un sourcil. D'où la connaissait-il et se permettait-il ce jugement, ce décérébré ?

- C'est bon, inutile de faire cette tête-là, Zabini ! avait-il répliqué. Si tu la voyais en ce moment d'ailleurs, ta tête, tu comprendrais pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Peu importe, comment ça va, Capitaine ?

Zoë se souvenait encore de ce sentiment d'étonnement, de colère, d'une pointe de déception et d'orgueil mêlés qui avait bouillonné en elle à la suite de cette entame. Ce Potter, qu'elle se souvenait à peine avoir croisé dans les couloirs, s'était fait une opinion aussi négative d'elle sans même lui avoir adressé la parole et avait osé la lui balancer aussi abruptement avant de l'ignorer complètement pour parler de Quidditch ! Mais qui était-il pour ça ?

Loin de se démonter, elle s'était alors invitée dans leur conversation pour lui montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

- … oui mais j'ai entendu que Nott serait remis donc s'il revient pour le prochain match, il faudrait peut-être revoir la stratégie de Boot parce que…

- Boot est un incapable de toute façon. Vous feriez mieux de lui trouver un remplaçant si vous voulez gagner contre nous, avait-elle lâché placidement.

- Pardon ? s'était offusqué Potter en la regardant comme s'il s'était soudain souvenu qu'elle était là.

- Boot, ton coéquipier, est une brêle, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Mais c'est peut-être dur à comprendre pour quelqu'un comme toi qui ne semble pas s'inquiéter de parler stratégie au milieu de n'importe qui et devant un membre de la maison adverse en particulier.

- Parce que tu t'intéresses au Quidditch, toi ? Je n'avais pas remarqué que _Madame_ portait attention à l'activité de son équipe et la soutenait, toutes mes excuses. J'aurais pourtant juré t'avoir entendu un jour la critiquer. On fait meilleur supporter.

- Parce qu'il faut être demeuré et oublier son esprit critique pour soutenir sa maison ? Désolée d'avoir plus de jugeote qu'un mouton et d'apprécier le bon jeu – que j'ai rarement vu jusqu'à présent sur les terrains de Poudlard –, le niveau des équipes est abyssal ici.

- Ah oui ? Mais puisque Princesse Zabini est tellement supérieure à tout le monde, pourquoi tu ne fais pas partie de ton équipe ? Tu remonterais forcément le niveau.

- Tu sembles oublier qu'il s'agit d'un sport collectif, Potter ! Même si j'avais envie de jouer, ma présence seule ne changerait pas grand-chose, aussi douée puis-je être.

- Avec le melon et les chevilles gonflées que tu as, tu nuirais plus au jeu de tes coéquipiers que l'inverse de toute façon. C'est très louable de ta part de les abstenir de ta présence, finalement. Je vois que tu n'es pas si stupide puisque tu es consciente qu'un esprit d'équipe – que tu es visiblement incapable d'avoir – est nécessaire.

- Je peux parfaitement avoir l'esprit d'équipe quand cela est intéressant mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais perdre mon temps à jouer avec et contre des apprentis. D'ailleurs, je ne comptais même pas me rendre au prochain match tellement je me suis ennuyée devant le dernier et je pense que je m'abstiendrai à l'avenir, à moins que tu me fasses signe quand il y aura vraiment du jeu sur le terrain, Potter.

- Compte là-dessus, pimbêche ! Ta présence ne manquera à personne.

- Si tu savais comme je me moque de ce que peuvent bien penser les gens. Je suis chaque fois plus surprise de voir le niveau de bêtise de mes condisciples. Alors tes mots doux, tu peux les sortir autant que tu veux, Potter, ils ne font que renforcer mon opinion et j'ai bien assez de patience pour supporter cela avant de sortir enfin de Poudlard.

- Oh ! Mais épargne-toi cette peine, voyons ! Tu peux d'ores et déjà nous faire grâce de ta présence ici, nous ne t'en voudrons pas.

- Tu me trouves pédante mais tu n'es pas mieux loti si tu penses que je suis assise ici parce que tu l'es aussi et si tu te permets de parler au nom de ta cousine et de tes amis sans les consulter au préalable. Cela dit, maintenant que tu as plombé l'ambiance en étant incapable de débattre poliment et de te contenir, si tu ne te sens pas de taille à passer outre, je peux effectivement prendre les devants à _ta_ place – puisque la bienséance voudrait que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu t'es comporté en malotru et que tu t'excuses de toi-même.

- Oh, mais je n'ai aucun problème, _Princesse_ ! Je disais ça pour tes pauvres petits nerfs mais si tu es prête à endurer le calvaire qu'est la simple présence d'individus _sous-évolués_ comme moi, je ne te chasse pas.

- Quelle délicatesse de ta part !

- Voici vos commandes, les enfants ! était alors intervenue Madame Rosmerta.

Roxanne et leurs amis, qui avaient suivi leur charmante conversation tel un match de tennis de table sans oser intervenir, en avaient alors profité pour prendre le relais.

James et Zoë n'avaient plus échangé un mot après cette altercation, que ce soit ce jour-là ou par la suite, et ils semblaient s'en porter très bien comme cela. Mais Zoë gardait une certaine rancœur de cette rencontre et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer ce Potter quand l'occasion lui avait été donnée depuis. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'avait prise ainsi en grippe sans la connaître, ou du moins le lui avait montré sans ménagement. Et elle avait difficilement supporté cela, qu'il lui manifeste une telle hostilité sans préavis. Et par-dessus tout, elle n'avait pas aimé que cela l'affecte de la sorte, elle n'en avait pas compris les raisons.

Elle n'avait pas porté particulièrement attention à lui auparavant. Elle connaissait forcément son nom, trouvait honnêtement qu'il était l'un des seuls joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard qui méritait ce titre et aurait avoué sans rougir, si on le lui avait demandé, qu'elle ne le trouvait pas désagréable à regarder. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son jugement puisse l'atteindre. Il semblait avoir réussi à toucher son orgueil alors qu'elle pensait être au-dessus de ce genre de considération et cela l'avait fortement énervée.

De loin et presque malgré elle, elle l'avait donc observé évoluer. Pour se rassurer, elle s'était persuadée que c'était purement stratégique, il était toujours bon d'accumuler des informations sur les autres, particulièrement sur les cibles et les ennemis – comme le lui avait appris sa grand-mère – afin de protéger ses arrières ou de préparer des attaques. Elle n'avait jamais songé à se venger, c'eut été accorder trop d'importance à cet affront et l'ignorance est souvent une meilleure réponse. Mais elle avait appris des choses sur lui qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer.

Il n'était pas toujours très fin, plutôt prompt aux jugements à l'emporte-pièce, mais elle l'avait vu mûrir, s'affirmer en devenant capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, être adoré par nombre de camarades, faire gagner des points à sa maison en dehors des terrains de sports aussi – ce qui ne pouvait révéler que certaines qualités –, être drôle, sortir avec quelques filles insignifiantes, se montrer aimable avec les autres voire _galant_, lui donner envie de rabattre son parfait petit caquet en… en l'embrassant ! Une fois, une fois seulement elle le jurait et jamais personne ne le saurait, elle avait rêvé le faire taire en enfouissant ses doigts dans sa tignasse échevelée et en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve – un cauchemar, donc – et elle s'était toujours efforcée de museler cette image bien au fond de ses pensées chaque fois qu'elle voulait pointer à nouveau le bout de son nez.

Parce qu'elle craignait ce que sa grand-mère lui avait toujours conseillé de fuir. La passion, l'amour… ça ne menait qu'à des problèmes. Les femmes Zabini n'étaient pas faites pour ça, elles étaient des meneuses, pas des victimes de pulsions ou de sentiments. La passion perd les hommes, l'attachement les emprisonne. Ainsi, il faut apprendre à les doser, à les dominer, toujours éviter de trop s'attacher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, garder le contrôle, avoir un cœur sans pitié si besoin.

Et d'un autre côté, sa mère prônait l'amour sincère. Même si elle avait usé de stratagèmes pour obtenir celui de son père, même si elle avait joué avec lui pour qu'il soit pris complètement dans ses filets, son but était qu'il y reste le plus longtemps possible. C'était une toute autre école que celle de sa grand-mère qui aimait la liberté plus que tout. Et les aventures de cette dernière avaient toujours paru tellement plus intéressantes que l'amour calme de ses parents que Zoë voulait suivre ses traces. Mais elle ignorait de quel bois était fait son cœur et face à sa première épreuve, elle appréhendait d'en connaître le résultat…

Elle avait essayé de se défaire de cette gêne qui persistait à l'évocation de James, de ces émotions vigoureuses qu'il faisait naître en elle. Haine, colère, énervement, honte, emportement, passion... qu'en savait-elle ? Elle s'en fichait, elle n'en voulait pas ! Il ne devait pas la toucher à ce point. Et il était donc plus que temps de l'affronter, de mettre un terme à cette cause de troubles inacceptables. Il était un point faible à éradiquer.

oOo

Scorpius attendait sa cousine à la sortie de son dortoir. Il redoutait un peu l'état dans lequel elle serait mais il était bien décidé à se faire pardonner. Aussi, quand il la vit arriver, afficha-t-il un air penaud tout en agitant sa baguette à laquelle il avait noué un bout de tissu blanc. Le premier réflexe de Zoë fut de hausser les sourcils d'étonnement puis de lever les yeux au ciel tout en remuant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Tu es ridicule, Scorpius.

- Mais c'est bien le but, Zoë. Tu n'es pas seule. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'affecterait autant, je suis désolé. Si tu ne veux pas l'affronter seule par peur d'être ridicule, alors nous serons deux. J'inviterai Rose à cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard si ça peut t'aider à me pardonner.

- Qu'as-tu été te mettre en tête, Scorpius Malefoy ? Je te trouve bien mélodramatique ce matin. Moi, _peur_ d'être ridule ? Et face à ce bourrin de Potter en plus ?

- Alors la hache de guerre est déjà enterrée ? demanda-t-il taquin, soulagé de voir qu'elle avait repris le dessus. Tu étais juste dans ta mauvaise période du mois hier ou…

- Ne deviens pas vulgaire, Scorpius !

Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait pour qu'ils entament leur route vers la Grande Salle.

- Sans rire, je peux le faire, si tu as besoin de mon soutien.

- J'ai joué et j'ai perdu ! Tu ne me dois rien, cousin, lui assura-t-elle en affichant un sourire calme.

Scorpius la dévisagea pendant une fraction de seconde, alors qu'elle maintenait son masque en place et il ne put qu'être admiratif de sa force de caractère. Elle était résolue, prête à affronter le piège qui s'était refermé sur elle, en partie à cause de lui, mais sans lui en vouloir. Alors, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, serra sa main dans la sienne et, en faisant ces gestes, il était sûr qu'elle avait saisi son message.

Il n'y était pas obligé mais il le ferait. Pour elle. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Et parce qu'ensemble ils étaient tellement plus forts, qu'ils seraient donc deux dans cette galère des sentiments.


	5. L'union fait la force

**Note** : merci beaucoup à la « Guest » qui m'a laissé un message, c'est super rassurant de voir que cette fic arrive à en convaincre certains, j'espère que la suite ne décevra pas !

* * *

><p><strong>L'union fait la force<strong>

À mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la Grande Salle, Scorpius sentait Zoë se tendre imperceptiblement à ses côtés. Bon, pour être honnête, lui-même n'en menait pas non plus très large. Il le cachait bien, évidemment, mais il avait beau avoir réfléchi toute la nuit à la manière dont il allait faire sa demande à Rose, il ne maîtrisait en rien la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Et il hésitait encore entre la prudence et la sincérité... Zoë serait-elle de bon conseil sur cette question ? Après tout, il ne risquait pas grand-chose à lui demander et ça lui changerait les idées :

- Dis-moi… ?

- Tu crois… ?

Ils se regardèrent en tapinois, amusés de leur synchronisme.

- À toi l'honneur, cousine !

- Il va falloir qu'on règle tous nos petits doutes avant de rentrer dans l'arène, Scorpius. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'on ait l'air de débutants qui s'y prennent comme des trolls devant eux.

- Parce que c'est à ça que je ressemble pour le moment ? fit semblant de s'inquiéter Scorpius en riant un peu jaune quand même. Merci de ta franchise, Zoë !

- Non, tu es parfait, comme toujours. Mais tu dois absolument le rester. Il est hors de question que je perde la face devant Potter, j'ai des comptes personnels à régler avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

- Je me demandais juste…loin de moi l'idée de me défiler, bien sûr, mais… tu penses qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il se dérobe ? Quand il a appris la nouvelle, hier, il semblait en colère mais il aurait pu juste en rire et envoyer paître Albus, non ? Notre aversion est réciproque, je ne vois pas pourquoi il accepterait de s'encombrer de ma présence pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il pourrait y aller avec n'importe quelle écervelée qu'il sait si bien choisir d'ordinaire.

Scorpius se retint de noter le soupçon de jalousie qu'il aurait pu relever de ces paroles en temps normal et lui apprit :

- J'ai bien peur qu'Albus m'ait vaguement parlé d'une dette qu'il avait envers lui à propos d'une caisse de Whisky Pur Feu et de leurs parents.

- Génial, ivrogne avec ça en plus, maugréa Zoë entre ses dents.

- Tu pourras toujours l'embarrasser avec cette information lors de votre rendez-vous…

- Tu as raison, positivons ! Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Pour Rose, je… j'hésite entre lui demander franchement et…

Tout à coup, ce qu'il qualifiait de prudence il y a quelques instants lui paraissait davantage être de la lâcheté désormais. Qu'en penserait Zoë ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, vu les circonstances, je ne t'en voudrais pas de me prendre comme alibi. Après tout, j'ai besoin de toi en pleine possession de tes moyens alors si ça te rassure de l'inviter au prétexte fallacieux que vous jouiez à nos chaperons, vas-y.

- Zoë…

- Je sais, je sais, je suis la meilleure cousine du monde, pas vrai ? Ah, les hommes ! Ce que vous pouvez être faibles quand il s'agit de sentiments. Tu n'as pourtant aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Si Rose n'est pas assez intelligente pour te dire oui, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas.

Scorpius s'arrêta, troublé par le comportement de Zoë. Ses paroles le touchaient mais, la connaissant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Etait-ce normal qu'elle soit aussi gentille avec lui après lui avoir juré une guerre éternelle hier ? Etait-il en train de baisser ses défenses trop rapidement et de tomber dans un piège tête la première ?

- Quoi ? lui demanda Zoë en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle le cachait vraiment bien, mais il sut au tremblement imperceptible de sa main dans la sienne et à son regard légèrement plus brillant que d'habitude qu'elle était sincère. Bien dissimulée sous sa carapace pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais à fleur de peau en dessous et probablement incapable de lui mentir à l'heure actuelle. Alors, il se jura de la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait :

- Tout va bien se passer, Zoë. Et s'il s'avise de…

- Non, ne dis rien. On verra bien. Sois juste là au cas où, d'accord ?

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Bien, alors jetons-nous dans la gueule du loup-garou avec entrain !

Par chance, James n'était pas encore dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils en franchirent le seuil. Ils n'eurent donc à affronter qu'Albus et Rose qui les regardèrent arriver avec un sourire enjoué pour le premier et un poli – limite compatissant – pour la dernière. En temps normal et affichée par n'importe qui d'autre, Zoë aurait voulu faire ravaler cette pitié mais elle se surprit à apprécier cette manifestation discrète de soutien de la part de Rose. Décidément, cette fille n'était pas comme les autres.

Après les salutations d'usage, Zoë demanda à Albus plus de détails sur _leur_ rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard. Il eut beau s'excuser du mauvais coup qu'il lui avait joué, il était tellement ravi d'avoir réussi à piéger son frère qu'il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de sourire ce qui exaspéra Zoë au plus haut point. Ainsi donc, être obligé de sortir avec elle était l'une des pires choses que James pouvait subir ? Bien. Elle le savait de toute façon. C'était réciproque. Mais de son point de vue, sa propre situation était pire que la sienne, il était beaucoup plus désagréable qu'elle !

Sentant que Zoë commençait à bouillir intérieurement, Scorpius prit la sage décision de reporter de quelques heures sa demande à Rose et mit en garde Albus de continuer à taquiner sa cousine.

- Tu as raison, reconnut Albus. Cela dit, Zoë, c'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'un autre coup de main !

La vengeance, un plat qui se mange froid ? Zoë n'était pas toujours de cet avis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard pour y repérer Héméra. Bien…

- Albus, tu m'en vois ravie ! Mais la prochaine fois, inutile de jouer les petits cachotiers, tu sais…

- Zoë… tenta de la raisonner Scorpius mais elle poursuivit.

- Tu passeras mes amitiés à Héméra, d'accord ?

Et alors qu'il portait à son tour son regard vers celle-ci, se demandant ce que Zoë serait bien capable de faire pour lui faire payer son affront, Albus eut à peine le temps d'entendre l'avertissement de Rose tandis que les lèvres de Zoë se scellaient aux siennes.

- Maintenant on est quitte, petit génie, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille non sans lui laisser au passage un dernier baiser sur le front.

Amusé, Scorpius donna une tape dans le dos d'un Albus estomaqué :

- Ne jamais jouer avec les sentiments des filles, Albus, tu devrais le savoir. C'est que tu l'avais fait espérer avec ce rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard on dirait.

Zoë s'accrocha à nouveau au bras tendu de son cousin et, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, se retourna avec lui en direction de leur table. Ce faisant, elle remarqua seulement à ce moment-là un James au regard glacial stoppé à quelques pas d'eux. Elle aurait pu être troublée ou énervée de sa présence, au lieu de cela, son moral reboosté par sa petite vengeance, elle lui dit en passant à côté de lui :

- Salut, James ! J'espère que tu embrasses aussi bien que ton frère. On se voit samedi, donc !

Et elle entraîna Scorpius avec elle sans attendre son reste. Elle se retint à grand peine néanmoins de se retourner pour voir quel effet cette sortie avait sur le petit groupe. Mais un murmure à son oreille lui garantit qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur son cousin et son don d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait en toute discrétion :

- Albus est rouge comme une pivoine et il tente, on dirait, de s'expliquer avec son frangin qui feint un peu trop l'indifférence pour l'être vraiment, si tu veux mon avis.

- Il doit penser que je cherche à les monter l'un contre l'autre en me servant du pauvre petit Albus, moi, la vile héritière de la célèbre Mrs Zabini. Ah ! Grand-mère sera fière de moi pour ce coup-là, tu ne crois pas ?

- Sans aucun doute ! J'avais bien senti venir quelque chose mais je dois avouer que ce baiser, c'était assez inédit venant de toi.

- La meilleure défense reste l'attaque dans les situations extrêmes. Avec ça, ça m'étonnerait qu'Albus ose encore se frotter à moi à l'avenir.

- Ah bon, tu embrasses si mal que ça ? Il m'a plutôt donné l'impression d'apprécier, passé le choc.

Cette remarque eut l'effet escompté, Zoë rigola de plus belle, achevant de ramener sa bonne humeur et sa confiance en elle pour la bataille qui s'engageait. Ne restait donc plus qu'à s'occuper de Rose, pensa Scorpius avec un pincement au cœur.

oOo

Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie de l'après-midi, Scorpius eut le plus grand mal à se concentrer, tout perturbé qu'il était à l'idée de demander à Rose de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi… fébrile ? peu sûr de lui ? Après tout, Zoë avait raison. Si Rose lui disait non, c'est qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, non ? Ou qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui montrer qui il était réellement. Et cela n'était possible que si elle acceptait de passer du temps avec lui. Ce qu'elle ne ferait pas s'il ne parvenait pas à le lui demander… Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il était obligé de passer par l'étape de la grande question.

Il avait bien considéré la possibilité de prétendre qu'ils pourraient y aller pour soutenir leurs cousins mais ça restait une demande d'y aller ensemble et personne ne serait dupe. À moins de s'y rendre à plusieurs, autant poser franchement la question, non ?

Il était en train de raturer le treizième bout de parchemin insipide destiné à cela lorsque Zoë lui glissa une feuille sous les yeux. Intrigué, il se tourna vers sa cousine qui lui sourit mi-moqueuse, mi-attendrie, et qui l'incita à la lire d'un hochement de tête.

_Rose,_

_Ça te dirait de savoir quelle était la part d'Albus dans le marché qu'il a passé avec Zoë ?_

_Si oui, rendez-vous samedi à Pré-au-Lard, j'y serai au cas où Zoë aura besoin de moi._

_Scorpius (qui voue un culte à sa cousine)_

Tout sourire, il se tourna vers elle pour articuler silencieusement un énorme « merci ». Elle ricana comme si c'était normal et il s'appliqua à recopier l'invitation – en oubliant malencontreusement la fin de la signature, cela va sans dire.

Un passage à la volière entre deux cours lui permit d'avoir une réponse le soir même, juste avant le dîner.

_Tu m'intrigues ! Albus n'a justement rien voulu me dire._

_À samedi._

_Rose_

* * *

><p>Alors, qui sera au rendez-vous ?<em><br>_


	6. Ne jamais mettre la charrue avant

**Ne jamais mettre la charrue avant les hippogriffes**

* * *

><p>Note : merci "Guest", ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et tu vas peut-être bien avoir une réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Contre toute attente, il n'hésita pas une seconde lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans le sien et il se pencha vers elle pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé agir de la sorte, pas avec elle, elle… un CLAC sonore les fit sursauter et s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent, surpris, et un éclair de lucidité les frappa en même temps : Zoë et James ! Sans plus attendre, ils reportèrent leur attention sur la scène qu'ils étaient censés observer à distance pour le bien de leurs cousins respectifs. Visiblement, James venait de faire quelque chose qui avait mis Zoë en rogne puisqu'elle s'éloignait de lui à grands pas tandis qu'il se massait la joue en maugréant.<p>

Décidément, cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard ne se déroulait vraiment pas comme Scorpius l'avait imaginée !

- Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à Rose, inquiet.

- Sérieusement, Scorpius ? Tu es pourtant le mieux placé pour savoir que mon attention était attirée par tout autre chose, lui répondit-elle d'un ton taquin en rougissant néanmoins légèrement – ce qui eut le don de le faire fondre.

- Désolé, question idiote, en effet.

Il se mordit intérieurement une joue, partagé entre son envie de rester avec Rose et de ne pas la froisser en l'abandonnant et son devoir d'aller trouver Zoë pour la soutenir. Il avait confiance en Rose pour comprendre la loyauté envers les siens mais, dans ce genre de situation, on ne savait jamais vraiment comment l'autre pouvait réagir, non ?

- Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? File ! Zoë a besoin de toi.

Parfaite ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser malgré lui – il avait pour principe que rien n'était parfait, tout est toujours perfectible.

- Merci ! lui souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser fugitif à la commissure de ses lèvres tout en se lançant sur les traces de sa cousine.

Rose sourit en le voyant si prévenant et elle décida de faire de même avec James… du moins, s'il était d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie ! Avec lui, rien n'était moins sûr.

oOo

- Zoë ! Zoë, attends-moi !

- Marche plus vite, Malefoy ! J'ai besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet énergumène et les ongles de ma _petite personne_ si je ne veux pas finir à Azkaban.

Scorpius accéléra encore une fois sa course pour parvenir à hauteur de sa cousine. Alors, il lui prit la main pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui désormais. Le message sembla passer car Zoë ralentit peu à peu le pas, à défaut de desserrer les mâchoires pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les grilles de Poudlard.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on se pose un peu sur ce banc pour en discuter avant de rentrer ? tenta Scorpius.

Zoë s'arrêta pour le scruter minutieusement et un sourire en coin narquois orna ses lèvres.

- On dirait que ça s'est bien passé pour l'un de nous deux !

- Mais je ne comprends pas, ça avait l'air de bien se passer pour toi aussi, comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? tenta-t-il d'éviter le sujet.

- Toi d'abord ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées si je veux pouvoir en parler sans t'étrangler à sa place.

Ils s'assirent sur le banc désigné par Scorpius qui se mit à lui raconter comment Rose l'avait retrouvé comme prévu à l'entrée du village tandis qu'elle-même et James se rencontraient devant la première boutique. Il avait dit à Rose dès le début qu'il avait l'intention de les suivre à distance pour pouvoir intervenir si nécessaire parce que, comme elle devait le savoir, James n'avait pas l'air ravi de s'être fait avoir par Albus et que sortir avec lui n'était pas vraiment dans les plans de Zoë non plus.

Rose avait acquiescé en rigolant. Elle s'était rendu compte que la situation ne plaisait ni à l'un ni à l'autre et elle était d'autant plus curieuse d'en connaître les tenants et aboutissants. Albus avait été très secret et il n'avait rien voulu divulgué de leur affaire si ce n'est que Zoë avait en quelque sorte accepté sans le savoir d'honorer un rencard avec James.

Scorpius et Rose avaient ensuite suivi le mouvement tels deux espions en filature, s'étonnant de les voir discuter apparemment calmement. Rose avait émis l'hypothèse d'une trêve proposée par l'un d'eux tout en se demandant quelle était la raison de leur mésentente. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle ne les avait jamais vus ensemble et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu James dans un tel état colérique. Scorpius lui avait avoué qu'il n'en savait rien même s'il avait bien sûr quelques théories sur la question depuis la réaction de sa cousine.

Quand James et Zoë s'étaient arrêtés devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch et qu'ils avaient commencé une conversation qui s'annonçait assez longue, eux étaient restés à l'angle de la rue, derrière la devanture. Là, Rose lui avait demandé :

- Alors ? Cette part du marché. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je pense qu'Héméra est concernée vu la petite scène de Zoë au petit déjeuner et comme Albus en pince pour elle mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre le rôle d'Albus dans le deal.

Scorpius avait jeté un coup d'œil vers elle, hésitant, avant de lui lancer :

- Bien pensé mais Héméra ne faisait partie que de la deuxième équation. La première me concernait moi, en fait… Une idée ?

Il avait senti l'atmosphère se tendre entre eux comme si Rose avait compris et, quand il avait tourné son regard vers son visage pour voir quelle était sa réaction, elle avait planté ses prunelles dans les siennes. Et elle souriait. Sans réfléchir, Scorpius avait laissé l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur lui faire le reste et ses lèvres n'avaient quitté les siennes qu'au son retentissant de la claque que Zoë avait offerte à James.

- Oh non ! J'ai gâché votre premier baiser. Tu vas m'en vouloir pour le restant de tes jours ? Note qu'il n'y a pas de quoi, ça commençait à devenir un peu trop guimauve, si tu veux mon avis. Vous formez un joli petit couple mais ça sera plus sympa à raconter à vos gosses avec l'intervention de leur géniale tata Zoë.

- Nos gosses ? Tu ne crois pas que tu mets la charrue avant les hippogriffes, cousine ?

- Ouais, à croire que c'est le thème du jour, si tu veux tout savoir…

oOo

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui offrit une moue compatissante quand il se tourna vers elle. Tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête de façon distraite, il lui dit avec un sourire forcé :

- Ah ! Salut, Rose ! T'as profité du spectacle à ce que je vois ?

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Y'a pas grand-chose à en dire, tu sais…

- Allez ! Je t'offre un verre aux Trois Balais.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils entrèrent dans le pub où il avait parlé à Zoë pour la première fois – première fois qu'il avait espéré être la dernière, à l'époque. Cette fille avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. Ses airs d'aristo prétentieuse. Sa manière de passer à côté de lui sans le voir. De critiquer les autres sans retenue. De péter plus haut que… Enfin, voilà quoi, elle l'avait toujours agacé !

- Vous aviez l'air d'avoir enterré la hache de guerre au début. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Rose alors qu'ils venaient de s'attabler et que James semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Au début ? Tu nous espionnais ou quoi ? plaisanta-t-il.

Les joues de Rose s'empourprèrent légèrement et elle avoua qu'elle les avait plus ou moins suivis.

- Ravi de voir que notre petite escapade faisait partie des attractions de la journée, soupira amèrement James. Je vais tuer Albus, j'aurais jamais dû accepter. Tout ça pour cette histoire stupide de Whisky Pur Feu. Je suis sûr que les parents s'en fichent au fond.

- Alors… c'est que tu avais envie d'aller à ce rencard en fin de compte ? s'étonna-t-elle timidement.

Il la fusilla d'un regard noir avant de boire une bonne rasade de la Bièraubeurre qui leur avait été servie.

- Désolée, ça ne me regarde pas, s'excusa Rose en levant les mains comme si elle se rendait. On parle d'autre chose si tu veux.

- C'est juste… Elle est tellement énervante ! Une vraie gamine à jouer les êtres supérieurs que rien n'atteint, comme si elle était au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde. C'est exaspérant, non ?

Rose prit le parti de l'encourager sans rien dire, en hochant simplement la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

- On s'est mis d'accord dès le départ pour ne pas parler des sujets qui fâchent et pour oublier les différends qu'on a pu avoir. Une seule conversation venimeuse il y a deux ans, en fait. Depuis le temps, on aurait pu penser qu'elle serait descendue de son piédestal, mais crois-tu… Je m'en doutais, de toute façon. Elle a toujours la même attitude, avec son regard condescendant. Elle n'aide les autres que quand ça l'arrange. Et elle ne se gêne pas pour se servir d'eux ! C'est quoi ce deal à la noix qu'elle a fait avec Albus, franchement ? Tu sais pourquoi elle l'a embrassé dans la Grande Salle ?

- Euh…

Rose évalua la situation. Albus lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire concernant Héméra car il redoutait que son frangin s'en serve contre lui. Or, d'après ses déductions, Zoë avait embrassé Albus parce que Héméra était dans les parages. Serait-ce trahir l'un des d'eux si elle dévoilait une moitié de vérité ? Parce que, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, elle avait l'impression que James s'était entiché de Zoë et le laisser penser qu'elle s'était servie d'Albus alors qu'il était aussi fautif qu'elle n'aurait pas été très juste.

- Une histoire de vengeance, je crois.

- De vengeance ? Contre qui ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas contre toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, craignant soudain qu'il interprète mal ses propos. Enfin, contre Albus je veux dire. Ils ont fait un marché mais Albus l'a doublée alors elle a voulu le mettre dans l'embarras, c'est tout.

- C'était quoi, le deal ?

- Oh, rien d'intéressant, je crois, balbutia Rose dont les joues s'échauffèrent. Alors, vous étiez d'accord pour repartir de zéro mais ça n'a pas marché ? Qu'est-ce qui a dérapé ?

- Le Quidditch, grommela James.

oOo

Zoë raconta à Scorpius comment James avait bien commencé en proposant, puisqu'ils étaient coincés ensemble pour une partie de l'après-midi, de se comporter en adultes en faisant table rase du passé. Cela l'avait agréablement surprise et lui avait permis de relâcher un peu la pression – bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître, évidemment.

Elle lui avait alors demandé sur le ton de la plaisanterie pourquoi il avait accepté de la supporter durant ce rendez-vous imposé, vu leurs antécédents, mais il avait esquivé en lui retournant la question. Elle avait avoué avoir été piégée par son frère et, comme elle tenait toujours parole, elle ne s'était pas défilée. Il l'avait alors désarçonnée quelque peu en lui demandant si elle était bien fille unique. Comme il s'était contenté d'acquiescer en silence à sa réponse positive, elle avait enchaîné en le questionnant à ce propos, piquée dans sa curiosité. Laconique, il avait juste dit que, parfois, il se demandait comment sa vie se serait déroulée sans Albus et Lily.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle avait rétorqué qu'il aurait toujours eu une ribambelle de cousins autour de lui pour le distraire. Il l'avait regardée avec méfiance, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de se moquer de sa famille puis, probablement rassuré sur ce point, lui avait concédé un petit sourire de connivence.

- T'as que Malefoy, toi ?

- Scorpius, oui. Mais il vaut probablement tous tes cousins réunis. Je mets tes cousines de côté pour équilibrer, il ne faudrait pas exagérer quand même.

Il avait émis un petit soupir de ricanement, rentrant dans son jeu :

- C'est vrai que chez les Zabini, les femmes valent plus que les hommes. Pas trop dur à porter comme héritage ?

- Et le tien, _Potter_ ?

- … je ne connais pas bien Scorpius. Il a l'air sympa d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit.

- Il l'est.

À ce moment-là, ils étaient arrivés devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch et Zoë avait tenté de lancer un nouveau sujet de conversation avant qu'un blanc gênant ne s'installe :

- Alors, plus que quelques mois à Poudlard et tu voleras de tes propres ailes. Une idée de destination ?

Il avait hésité quelques secondes tout en contemplant le dernier modèle de balai exposé en vitrine.

- Je passe un entretien la semaine prochaine pour être recruté comme batteur.

- Vraiment ? Quelle équipe ?

Se tournant vers elle, il l'avait observée en plissant les yeux, probablement pour vérifier que sa surprise n'était pas dédaigneuse ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, s'était-elle fait la réflexion. C'est dingue comme une conversation vieille de deux ans l'avait cataloguée comme une fille pédante à ses yeux. Enfin, non, s'était-elle souvenue, il la voyait déjà comme ça avant qu'ils n'aient échangé leurs piques acerbes. Et c'est lui qui avait commencé.

- Je préfère ne rien dire avant d'avoir le résultat.

- Oh ? Le grand James Potter aurait-il peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

C'était sorti tout seul et elle l'avait regretté aussitôt vu comme l'ambiance était soudain devenue plus fraîche mais bon, elle n'était pas non plus censée savoir que c'était une corde si sensible, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait toujours semblé sûr de lui…

- Si tu venais voir les matchs, tu saurais que je me débrouille plutôt bien, s'était-il rembruni.

- Pas la peine de prendre la mouche, j'ai juste sorti ça comme ça. D'ailleurs, je t'avais dit que je ne remettrais les pieds dans le stade que le jour où tu me ferais signe pour y voir du beau jeu. Tu ne m'y as toujours pas invitée, que je sache.

- Sérieusement ? Si je t'invitais, maintenant, à venir voir le prochain match, tu veux me faire croire que ta petite personne ferait l'effort de venir ?

- Si tu estimes que le jeu est meilleur qu'il y a deux ans, oui. Aussi _petite_ soit ma personne, _Monsieur-Agissons-En-Adulte-Mais-Pas-Plus-De-Trente-Minutes_, je t'ai dit que je tenais toujours parole. Et je ne te l'avais pas dit à l'époque, vu comme tu étais obtus, mais tu étais l'un des seuls bons joueurs à mes yeux, lui avait-elle révélé sans le prévoir, en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Et là, sans raison et sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre, il s'était permis de l'embrasser !


	7. Advienne que pourra

**Advienne que pourra**

* * *

><p>Note : encore merci à space1994 et à RoseWeasley98 pour leur retour. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira !<p>

* * *

><p>- C'est pour ça que tu l'as giflé ? s'exclama Scorpius qui se retenait de sourire avec peine.<p>

- Il m'a prise par surprise !

- Mais tu venais de lui faire un compliment !

- Et alors ? Tu ne m'embrasses pas quand je te fais un compliment !

- Je suis ton cousin, Zoë.

- Oui, eh bien, si chaque mec à qui je fais un compliment – hors membre de ma famille – se met à m'embrasser, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge.

- Ouais, enfin, c'est plutôt rare, pour ne pas dire rarissime. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il se soit senti pousser des ailes, le joueur de Quidditch.

- Arrête de rire ! J'étais sur les nerfs ! Et on se déteste ! On était en train de s'engueuler. Il n'avait pas à faire ça. Il me déteste ! Et je le déteste !

- Tu veux vraiment mon avis sur la question ? la taquina Scorpius.

- Non !

Il lui laissa quelques minutes pour se rependre après ce refus catégorique. Il trouvait assez ironique qu'elle se mette dans un tel état alors qu'elle lui scandait que les hommes étaient faibles lorsqu'il était question de sentiments. Elle était mignonne, quand même, sous ses airs de rebelle.

- Je suis pitoyable.

- Mais non…

- Je fais honte à Grand-mère ! Elle m'a toujours mise en garde contre ça et je me fais avoir comme une première année.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'elle y est passée elle aussi. Pour pouvoir t'avertir sur le sujet, c'est qu'elle a dû connaître.

- À partir de maintenant, je ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.

- À ta grand-mère ? s'étonna Scorpius.

- Très drôle, Malefoy ! À James ! le morigéna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir comme si c'était évident.

- Ah oui, bien sûr…

Il attendit encore quelques secondes que sa respiration s'apaise pour l'interroger :

- Mais c'est un peu radical, non ?

- Tu vois une autre solution peut-être ?

- Eh bien… vous pourriez…

- N'ose même pas finir cette phrase ! Il en est hors de question !

- Pourquoi ? Vous aviez l'air de pouvoir discuter ensemble sans vous étriper et vous avez visiblement tous les deux env…

- Non ! Il me rend dingue ! Tu vois bien dans quel état je suis, là. Ça fait deux ans que j'essaye de ne pas penser à lui tellement il m'énerve, ce n'est pas pour craquer maintenant.

- Justement, Zoë ! Ça fait deux ans et regarde ce que ça donne ! Oublie les conseils fumistes de ta grand-mère pour une fois. Si tu veux mon avis, je l'ai toujours suspectée d'agir comme ça à cause d'un amour refoulé, elle se venge sur les autres parce qu'elle n'a pas succombé à l'époque. Il devait être pauvre et il lui fallait plus, ou bien elle…

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Et James est riche en plus, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Raison de plus ! Tu as testé l'ignorance, ça ne marche pas et ça t'explose comme une Bombabouse au visage. Essaye la solution de facilité pour voir. Tout n'a pas toujours besoin d'être compliqué, tu sais !

- Mais c'était simple ! Il me détestait, je le haïssais, fin de l'histoire.

- Quand je pense que c'est toi qui me poussais à ne pas y aller par quatre cheminées avec Rose… Bref, tu fais comme tu veux après tout. De toute façon, le Souafle est dans ton camp maintenant. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il retente quelque chose après ça.

Zoë fronça les sourcils. Un sentiment de frustration la gagna comme si… comme si la discussion n'était pas terminée, comme si elle aurait aimé que Scorpius insiste davantage pour la rassurer et peut-être même pour… Non ! Elle ne craquerait pas ! Elle n'en avait pas envie, n'est-ce pas ?

En levant les yeux vers son cousin, elle vit qu'il s'était levé et qu'il lui tendait la main. Elle la saisit et ne put empêcher une vision d'elle-même prenant la main de James à la place de celle de Scorpius surgir dans son esprit. Mais c'était ridicule. Elle ne craquerait pas.

Comme pour s'en assurer, elle porta son regard vers Pré-au-Lard et elle sentit son cœur s'agiter dans sa poitrine. C'était stupide. Et puis quoi ? Elle allait devoir le reconquérir en plus, si elle cédait ? Elle avait dû drôlement heurter son égo de mâle alpha, tiens ! Elle n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à lui demander ce qui ressemblerait à une faveur. D'ailleurs, lui ne lui avait rien demandé du tout. Il s'était servi et il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'un baiser suffisait à effacer leur animosité ? Qu'elle succomberait à son charme sans rien dire ? Il n'avait pourtant cessé de lui reprocher sa vanité, il n'aurait pas dû oublier qu'elle avait sa fierté.

Déterminée, elle tourna le dos au village et entraîna Scorpius avec elle vers le château.

oOo

Rose grimaça de compassion. Le baiser volé avait peut-être été un peu précipité vu les circonstances mais bon, James ne l'avait pas prémédité et la claque lui semblait bien sévère.

- Elle… elle ne devait pas s'y attendre et être un peu stressée, tu sais…

- Ouais, ça devait être ça, confirma-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire en se massant machinalement la joue qu'il avait encore un peu rouge. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

- Tu veux que j'essaye de lui parler ? proposa-t-elle doucement.

- Lui parler de quoi ? T'es pas bien ?! C'est fini cette histoire. Je savais que ce coup fourré ne pourrait rien donner de bon. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais été aussi con mais voilà, c'est fait, je suis débarrassé, on n'en parle plus.

- James… essaya-t-elle de le faire fléchir.

- Y'a pas de James qui tienne. On n'en parle plus, ok ?

- Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux…

- Et pas un mot à Albus ! Celui-là, il ferait mieux de ne pas se trouver dans mon champ de vision pendant un moment.

oOo

Comme il s'y attendait, Zoë n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner à la bibliothèque. Scorpius en était soulagé mais il appréhendait aussi un peu. Il devait y retrouver Rose et il ne savait pas comment il devrait la saluer. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler de leur relation, si relation il y avait, et peut-être ne voulait-elle pas que ça se sache. Weasley et Malefoy, ça allait faire jaser même si leurs condisciples prêtaient sans doute moins attention à leurs familles qu'à l'époque de son père.

Par chance, la bibliothèque était plutôt déserte le dimanche matin et celui-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, à la petite table isolée au fin fond des rayonnages qu'elle affectionnait tant, il prit le temps de l'observer un peu avant de se dévoiler.

Quelques rayons de soleil faisaient briller la mèche de cheveux flamboyante qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval. Rose attachait quasiment toujours ses cheveux. Un jour, il l'avait entendu répondre à quelqu'un qui lui avait demandé pourquoi qu'elle se sentait plus libre de ses mouvements sans cette masse imposante pour lui obstruer la vue, lui donner chaud ou venir s'accrocher quelque part. Mais c'était bien pratique de les garder longs pour pouvoir les maîtriser. Courts, ils viendraient manger son visage et cacher ses taches de rousseur qu'elle était fière de porter. Une vraie Weasley, pensa Scorpius en souriant.

Une latte de parquet grinça sous son pas et Rose releva la tête de la BD qu'elle était en train de dévorer. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, un sourire illumina ses traits et elle le nargua :

- On m'observe en tapinois Mr Malefoy ?

- En tapinois ? J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir reçu une invitation d'une certaine Rose Weasley à venir la rejoindre à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui.

- Hum… êtes-vous bien sûr qu'elle ait signé Weasley ? Il y a peut-être plus d'une Rose à Poudlard.

- J'en ai bien vu un bouquet aussi sec que la vieille Pince à l'entrée mais aucune autre aussi vivante que toi dans les diverses allées.

En disant cela, il s'était peu à peu rapproché et se trouvait à présent au-dessus d'elle. A priori, elle n'était pas prête à se dérober s'il avait l'intention de l'embrasser mais il préféra s'abstenir en lui soufflant juste, avec un sourire en coin, « bonjour, Rose », avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sans rompre le contact visuel pour autant. Un petit rire clair échappa à Rose :

- Je t'ai connu plus entreprenant. Aurais-tu peur de quelque chose ?

- Hum, le bruit court qu'il devient risqué d'embrasser les filles sans leur permission, lui murmura-t-il tel un conspirateur.

- Alors demande-moi, lui souffla-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Cette fois, il prit sur lui pour se retenir et ne pas l'embrasser sur le champ mais, à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui que Rose avait déjà réduit l'écart qui les séparait pour venir coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Il réagit bien vite cependant et vint placer sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir l'expérience.

Personnellement, il ne voyait vraiment aucune objection à ce qu'elle lui vole ainsi des baisers et jamais des représailles ne lui viendraient à l'idée, pensa-t-il malicieusement.

Quand, à bout de souffle, Rose s'écarta de lui, elle décréta :

- Bien, maintenant que ce point est clarifié, si on s'occupait de nos cousins ?

- Pardon ?

Attendrie devant son air perdu, elle plaça une main sur sa joue et lui expliqua :

- James et Zoë, Scorpius, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça. On doit faire quelque chose. Et j'ai eu une idée !

Face au sourire éclatant qu'elle affichait, il ne put que sourire à son tour et l'incita à poursuivre. Après tout, elle avait souvent de brillantes idées en plus d'être belle et de savoir ce qu'elle voulait – comme elle venait de le prouver. Il la savait têtue et un peu tête brûlée à ses heures, aussi, alors mieux valait l'écouter avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et n'ait envie de le gifler. Comme disait son père « ce que femme veut, Merlin veut… »

Mais il fallait juste espérer que Zoë veuille la même chose que Rose, pensa-t-il en grimaçant intérieurement.

oOo

Le lendemain, quand Scorpius et Zoë arrivèrent devant la salle du cours de Potions, Rose et Albus chuchotaient avec empressement :

- Puisque je te dis que ce n'est rien !

- Rien ? Rose ! Il attend cet essai depuis des mois et, tout à coup, il ne veut plus s'entraîner. Il s'est forcément passé…

Rose le fit taire d'un geste et accueillit les nouveaux venus avec le sourire.

- Hey ! Salut vous deux.

Scorpius lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui demander en fronçant les sourcils :

- Tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr ! se força-t-elle à répondre.

- Zo… commença Albus mais Rose le fit taire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il allait répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit justement à ce moment-là et leur professeur les invita à entrer.

Scorpius avait l'air songeur mais quand Zoë l'interrogea du regard, il haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'en savait pas plus et elle fit de même, peu désireuse d'aider Albus dans quoi que ce soit avant un bon moment.

oOo

Le lendemain, quand Rose rejoignit Scorpius au milieu de la Grande Salle pour qu'ils se rendent à leurs cours d'arithmancie ensemble, Zoë remarqua que la Gryffondor tenait un morceau de parchemin à la main et qu'elle lui murmurait quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'une bonne nouvelle. Scorpius lança un coup d'œil vers elle et, s'apercevant qu'elle le regardait, s'empressa de la saluer avant d'entraîner Rose hors de la salle.

Si ça ce n'était pas louche, elle ne s'appelait plus Zoë Zabini. Elle décida donc de laisser traîner ses oreilles un peu plus que nécessaire dans les jours à venir. Et elle allait même commencer dès leur sortie du cours d'arithmancie en allant les espionner, tiens ! Ils ne s'y attendraient pas et cela la motiverait pour finir son devoir de potions d'ici là.

oOo

Zoë pestait. Une bande de première année l'avait ralentie dans le couloir du deuxième étage alors qu'elle craignait déjà d'arriver en retard pour intercepter son cousin et Rose en toute discrétion. Par chance, elle arriva à hauteur d'une statue suffisamment grande pour la dissimuler quand la sonnerie retentit. Ni une ni deux, elle s'engouffra derrière en rabattant aussi vite qu'elle le put sa robe avec elle tandis que résonnait déjà la voix de Scorpius dans le couloir.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Si on ne lui donne pas, ça se saura et ça nous retombera dessus. Mais si on lui donne… tu crois vraiment qu'elle ira ?

- Zoë est têtue quand il s'agit de tenir parole.

- Mais elle risque de lui miner encore plus le moral, c'est pas vraiment dans nos plans.

- De quels plans vous parlez, bande de traîtres ?! menaça Zoë en sortant de sa cachette.

D'un geste, elle s'empara du mot qui lui était a priori destiné et y lut l'invitation de James à venir voir du bon jeu dans – elle vérifia sa montre – cinq bonnes minutes.

Prise de court, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'y avait pas de match et… son essai ! Son entretien pour être sélectionné en équipe pro. Mais c'était insensé, pourquoi la priait-il de venir alors qu'ils étaient en froid ? À part se mettre en colère contre elle et être tellement énervé qu'il risquait de se prendre des Cognards par mégarde, qu'avait-il à y gagner ? À moins qu'il ait besoin d'une sorte de défi pour donner le meilleur de lui-même ? Ou qu'il veuille lui prouver quel bon joueur il était et ainsi lui rabattre son caquet ? Pourtant, quand il lui avait parlé de cet entretien, il avait semblé moins sûr de lui que ce qu'il paraissait d'ordinaire. Et Rose et Scorpius qui débattaient du bienfondé de lui remettre ce parchemin… et hier ! Albus qui s'inquiétait, c'était pour ça ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Que son frère attendait ça depuis longtemps mais qu'il ne voulait plus s'entraîner ? Il n'avait quand même pas perdu goût au Quidditch à cause de leur petite dispute ? Ça serait risible. Franchement… Comme si elle pouvait avoir un tel impact sur son moral. Potter n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre comme ça, il encaissait mieux. C'était un battant, comme elle.

Alors qu'elle relisait une nouvelle fois le bout de papier, un sentiment désagréable monta en elle. Et puis quoi encore ? De la culpabilité ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! De toute façon, elle n'allait pas se démonter aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle tenait toujours parole et c'était vrai. Peu importe dans quel état il serait en arrivant, cette invitation lui promettait du bon jeu donc c'est qu'il devait être en mesure de lui en montrer. Inutile de se monter la tête pour rien. Elle irait, constaterait que tout allait bien et lui donnerait honnêtement son avis sur ses capacités. Point barre.

Déterminée, elle releva la tête vers Scorpius et Rose qui l'observaient sans rien oser dire. Elle les scruta tout en cherchant quelque chose à leur reprocher pour leur révéler le fond de sa pensée. Mais elle se trouva bien incapable de déterminer elle-même si elle leur en voulait ou non d'avoir essayé de cacher cette missive. Elle se contenta donc de leur lancer un regard noir avant de se diriger vers le stade.

Derrière elle, il ne fallut qu'un échange de regard complice entre Rose et Scorpius pour qu'une nouvelle filature soit décidée.

oOo

Quand Zoë arriva à proximité du terrain, elle tomba nez à nez avec James qui sortait des vestiaires, fin prêt. Mais dès qu'il la vit, il se figea, resserrant machinalement sa prise autour de son balai et de sa batte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

Si elle eut l'impression de recevoir une claque, elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien en laisser paraître.

- Je tiens ma parole, répondit-elle résolue, mais un peu sur la défensive – essayait-il de se moquer d'elle ?

- Ta parole ? Je croyais que tu ne viendrais ici que si je t'invitais. À moins que tu aies promis ça à tous les joueurs de l'école dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux veuille bien de toi…

Les mâchoires de Zoë se contractèrent pendant qu'elle faisait fonctionner ses méninges. Elle ne s'était quand même pas, encore, fait avoir ?

- Ok, inutile de s'imposer nos présences plus longtemps. Ce n'est donc pas toi qui as écrit ça ? le questionna-t-elle en lui tendant le bout de parchemin qui avait un petit coup dans l'aile à force d'avoir été froissé méthodiquement tout le long du chemin.

Intrigué, James lut le message que quelqu'un avait rédigé à sa place en imitant son écriture à la perfection, il devait bien le reconnaître.

- Albus… souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

- Ok, merci du tuyau. Ton frère n'a pas retenu la leçon on dirait.

Elle se retourna avec la ferme intention de rendre visite aussitôt au petit plaisantin mais James l'arrêta :

- Attends ! Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Il ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard.

- Ou il fait très bien semblant. Comme Rose et Scorpius d'ailleurs, réalisa-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien, il paraît que depuis quelques jours, tu aurais perdu confiance en toi et que tu hésitais à laisser tomber cet essai tant attendu. Mais visiblement, il n'en est rien, donc je vais te laisser y aller tranquillement pendant que je vais m'occuper de leur cas.

- Zoë !

- Quoi encore ? bouilla-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Il s'était avancé de quelques pas de sorte qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et il la fixait intensément, cherchant à comprendre quelque chose.

- Et si c'était vraiment le cas ? Si j'avais la trouille de ne pas y arriver parce que je suis un Potter et que tous les Potter se doivent de réussir avec l'Élu comme paternel et une Harpie de Holyhead comme mère ? Et si la belle assurance que j'affichais n'était qu'une façade parce que je suis le grand frère et que je dois montrer l'exemple à mon frangin qui m'envie et à ma sœur qui m'adule ? Et si, quelque part, tu l'avais compris et tu étais venue pour t'assurer que ça irait et que tu n'étais pas un peu responsable de mon état démissionnaire ?

Troublée par cette déclaration – mais en était-ce vraiment une ou cherchait-il seulement à la mettre mal à l'aise ? – Zoë répliqua de façon un peu trop précipitée pour son stoïcisme habituel :

- Je suis venue parce que tu me l'as demandé, c'est tout. Enfin, parce que je croyais que tu me l'avais demandé, et uniquement parce que je l'avais promis.

- Et ils ont donc de la chance que je sois réellement bien dans mes bottes au point que je pourrais leur expédier les Cognards jusque dans leur dortoir parce que, franchement, t'envoyer toi pour me remonter le moral, c'est un peu se moquer du monde, non ?

- Ils ont peut-être pensé que je serais la seule capable de te faire sortir de ta léthargie. Tu sais, une bonne engueulade pour se remuer et avoir envie d'écraser l'ennemi.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas un match, _Princesse_, il n'y a pas d'adversaire.

- Mais tu pourras toujours t'imaginer ma tête quand un Cognard arrivera vers toi.

- C'est pas faux, acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

- Bon, maintenant que les choses sont claires, est-ce que je peux aller leur régler leur compte ?

- Tant que tu n'en profites pas pour embrasser mon frère une nouvelle fois.

- Oh, sérieux ? Tu l'as encore en travers de la gorge celle-là ? s'étonna-t-elle en ricanant.

- Plutôt en travers de la joue. Elle n'a pas trop apprécié ta réaction à ma tentative alors que tu m'avais mis au défi d'embrasser mieux que lui.

- Je…

Mais Zoë resta sans voix lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle lui avait effectivement dit ça. Elle l'avait complètement oublié, tiens ! Elle avait sorti ça dans le feu de l'action, fière de sa petite vengeance sur Albus.

- La prochaine fois, demande-moi l'autorisation avant de fondre sur moi comme un rapace sur sa proie.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Tu vis dans quel monde, Zabini ?

- Celui où les hommes ont encore quelques notions de savoir-être.

- Je préfère le savoir-faire.

Elle haussa un sourcil suggestif et le défia d'un sourire narquois :

- Alors va nous montrer ce que tu sais faire, Potter ! Ton jury n'attend que ça, j'en suis sûre.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas en arrière et hocha la tête dans un petit signe de salut avant de se retourner.

Partagée entre l'envie d'aller aplatir la tête de Rose et Scorpius l'une contre l'autre et la curiosité de voir James à l'essai, elle resta plantée là quelques secondes. Qu'attendait-elle au juste ? Elle ne pouvait pas sérieusement songer à aller le voir alors que l'invitation n'en était pas une. Cela gonflerait bien trop son ego à lui car ce serait admettre qu'elle avait envie de le voir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au château, indécise, et quand son regard se porta à nouveau vers le stade, son cœur manqua un battement. Il venait de s'arrêter juste avant d'entrer, comme hésitant, puis avait pivoté vers elle.

La surprise se lut sur son visage mais il se reprit bien vite pour lui lancer :

- Hey, Zabini ! Ça te dirait de voir du bon jeu ?

Malgré elle, elle sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres et elle entendit la voix de sa mère lui souffler dans sa tête cette sentence qu'elle aimait tant « allez, advienne que pourra ! ». Alors, elle s'élança vers James et, tout sourire lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, lui asséna une gifle sur la joue qui n'y avait pas eu droit l'autre jour.

- HEY !

- L'autre était pour m'avoir insultée et embrassée sans mon accord, celle-ci est pour te mettre en garde : j'ai ma fierté, Potter, alors tâche de t'en souvenir ! Et je ne sors pas avec des losers donc, Potter ou non, tu as intérêt à les épater.

Puis elle l'agrippa par le haut de son uniforme pour le rapprocher d'elle et lui offrir un baiser qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

* * *

><p>Verdict ? J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de cette next gen. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu et ce qui vous a moins convaincu.<p> 


End file.
